This new variety of rose plant originated as a seedling hybrid produced by me at my Carlsbad, Calif., nursery, the present hybrid resulting from my crossing of the variety `Samantha` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,727 as a seed parent, with pollen of an unnamed and unpatented seedling selected from my collection of rose plants maintained for breeding purposes. The object of that crossing was to find a plant of good health and vigor, a good production capacity and improved sun resistance and the present seedling was selected from seedlings resulting from the cross because of its solid Red coloration of the flowers and the apparent ability of the plant to meet the aforementioned objectives of the said crossing for the present hybrid. I propagated this selected seedling at the Pleasanton, Calif. nursery of DeVor Nurseries, Inc. by both cuttings and buds and plants so grown in both greenhouse and field clearly demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would be held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed and suitable for production on a commercial scale. This new plant was, therefore, set out for commercial scale production at DeVor Nurseries, Inc. at nurseries at Orland, Calif.